Cenicienta (personaje)
Cinderella (Cenicienta en español) es la protagonista de la película Cinderella. Y está en la franquicia de las Princesas Disney. Historia Cinderella Cuando el padre de Cenicienta murió, Lady Tremaine, la madrastra de Cenicienta, tomó todo el poder. Y ella y sus hermanastras la obligaron a trabajar en las tareas del hogar. Un día, a la Mansión Tremaine llegó un cartero con una invitación para ir al baile que se celebraba en el castillo, porque el príncipe estaba buscando esposa, y Cenicienta le dio el sobre a su madrastra y le dijo que ella iría si terminara con todo el trabajo que tenia que hacer y si encontrara un vestido que ponerse. Cenicienta tenía guardado un vestido de su madre que tenía que arreglar, pero no tenía tiempo por el trabajo, así que los ratones y los pájaros le arreglaron el vestido. Llegó el día del baile y Cenicienta se puso muy contenta cuando vió el vestido arreglado, a si que fue con su madrastra y sus hermanastras para ir al baile, pero las hermanastras le rompieron el vestido y se fueron. Cenicienta fue llorando al jardín, y allí se le apareció su Hada Madrina, que le hizo una carroza con una calabaza, cuatro caballos con los ratones, a Comandante lo convirtió en un cochero, y a Bruno en lacayo. A Cenicienta le hizo un vestido maravilloso con zapatos de cristal incluidos. El Hada Madrina le dijo que a las doce de la noche el hechizo se rompería y todo volvería a estar como antes, y Cenicienta se fue contenta al baile agradeciéndole todo al Hada. Cuando llegó al baile, el príncipe la vio y se quedó enamorado de ella, bailaron los dos, y al sentarse, empezó a sonar el reloj del Palacio, avisando que ya eran las doce, así que Cenicienta corrió y mientras bajaba las escaleras se le cayó un zapato de cristal. El Rey, que quería tener nietos por encima de todo, ordenó que el zapato se lo probaran todas las chicas casaderas del reino, y a la que le valiera el zapato se casaría con el príncipe. Finalmente, cuando el Gran Duque llega a la Mansión Tremaine, Lady Tremaine la encierra en su habitación para que no se lo probara, pero Anastasia y Drizella se lo prueban y no le vale a niguna, después Jaq y Gus cogen la llave que abre la habitación de Cenicienta, y la muchacha fue a donde estaba el Gran Duque pero, cuando se lo iba a probar, su madrastra hace tropezar al hombre que lleva el zapato y éste se rompe, pero Cenicienta saca el otro zapato y el Gran Duque se lo prueba y encajando el zapato. Y así, Cenicienta se casó con el príncipe. Curiosidades * iEs el segundo personaje en ser criado por un villano (es primero es Blancanieves, el tercero es Quasimodo y el cuarto es Rapunzel). * Es la primera princesa que no pertenece a la realeza (la segunda es Bella y la tercera es Tiana) Galería Ver también *Princesas Disney de:Cinderella (Charakter) en:Cinderella (character) fr:Cendrillon (personnage) hr:Pepeljuga (lik) it:Cenerentola (personaggio) pt-br:Cinderela (personagem) ru:Золушка (персонаж) tr:Külkedisi zh:灰姑娘 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Cinderella (1950) Categoría:Personajes de Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Categoría:Personajes de Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Cameos de Ralph Breaks the Internet Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de Sofia the First Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse (serie) Categoría:Personajes de Elena Of avalor Categoría:Personajes de Epic Mickey: Power of Ilusion Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 2.0 Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 3.0 Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Disney Tsum Tsum Categoría:Personajes de Disney Emoji Blitz Categoría:Personajes de Disney Crossy Road Categoría:Personajes de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Princesas Disney Categoría:Princesas del Corazón Categoría:Personajes Franceses Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Heroínas Categoría:Mayordomos y sirvientes Categoría:Huérfanos Categoría:Amantes Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Esposos Categoría:Personajes que narran la historia Categoría:Trajes de Disney Universe Categoría:Personajes Europeos Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes de acción real Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse Works